


too much of a good thing

by anoneesan



Series: enjo-kōsai [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Enjo Kosai, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, fucked out, overstim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was a man of simple pleasures: milkbread, volleyball, a good selfie, his boyfriend’s giant cock. The latter of which he was staring at a picture of and sighing heavily.Relationship Status: It's Complicated





	too much of a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy again, it's ya girl, ano! back at it again with old memes and nsfw! you can always cash me on tumblr [@anoneesan](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com)!
> 
> So, this WAS a one-shot, but I got lots of encouragement from people to continue, so let me go ahead and show my age with a SHOUT OUT section real quick!!
> 
> First, the fic was inspired by [this](https://fejufej.tumblr.com/post/168009488056/sugar-daddy-mmm-yas-please-%CA%96-this) art by [@fejufej](https://fejufej.tumblr.com/). (Who was inspired by manicpation's [Sugar Daddy AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/689211)!)
> 
> Next, a big thanks to [Elleh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh) for being an amazing beta for this piece! ([@negare-boshi](https://negare-boshi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.)
> 
> [@seijohstardust](https://seijohstardust.tumblr.com/) looked over the final touches with me, which is so appreciated!
> 
> And a **HUGE** shout out to my gurl [@dmochii](http://dmochii.tumblr.com/) for encouraging this PWP into a full blown series with story arcs and everything. Thank you so much for all the gold ideas and I love talking about this AU with you!!! <3

Oikawa Tooru was a man of simple pleasures: milkbread, volleyball, a good selfie, his boyfriend’s giant cock. The latter of which he was staring at a picture of and sighing heavily.

See, Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t _exactly_  his boyfriend. He was, well, mysterious. All Oikawa really knew was that he was rich as hell, gay, and ridiculously gorgeous. They’d met in a gay bar and Oikawa had come on pretty strong, having been tipsy and horny. This came to that and they wound up in some love hotel fucking like rabbits. They traded numbers and Iwaizumi had handed him a roll of cash.

It’s really hard not to accept what ended up being over a month’s rent when someone hands it over like it’s nothing and Iwaizumi had texted him a few days later. They went out, talked, laughed, went to another hotel, and fucked again. Iwaizumi left in the morning and had given Oikawa another roll of cash. So it’d been going just as this for several months.

Oikawa didn’t really question it since they went on dates and talked and sometimes Iwaizumi bought him fancy clothes and took him to fancy events. So what if he was giving him massive amounts of money?

‘Enjo kōsai’ was what his best friend Mattsun called it, or a ‘sugar daddy’ as his other best friend Makki added. It didn’t matter. He liked being around Iwaizumi and he loved getting fucked by him.

In any case, Oikawa had to say he was partial to ‘sugar daddy’.

He rolled around on his bed, his attention drifting back to Iwaizumi’s cock. God. Fucking. Damnit. It was really the perfect dick. When hard it had to be at least 10 inches, _at least_ , and it was a cute tan-pink with a dark red tip that made Oikawa drool just to think about. He sighed out something like a whine.

‘ _iwachan should come fuck me_ ‘

He sent a quick text, hoping his beloved wasn’t too busy to come set him right. He received a prompt response.

‘ _In a meeting for another hour. Pick a place and I’ll meet you there after.'_

Oikawa pouted, wondering if he should push the limits of this ‘relationship’. He was never one to shy away from what he wanted so he sent the next text back with only a few seconds hesitation.

‘ _maybe iwachan can come to my place? if its gonna be so long i might just get myself ready_ _( ´ゝз・)_ ’

‘ _Send me your address and I’ll message you when I’m on the way._ ’

Oikawa sent his address and pouted; Iwaizumi was so professional in texts, he never indulged him and it made Oikawa wonder if he ever got flustered upon reading his texts. He’d have to text him sometime he could see his face; but right now he focused on tidying up a bit —not that he was a really messy person— and trying to choose the best thing to wear.

After preening and primping he got another text from Iwaizumi. He was on his way. Oikawa felt a rush of excitement, kicking in hard all the way to his groin. He was fortunate to have a very nice apartment, thanks very much to Iwaizumi’s generous contributions. He called his door man to tell him he was waiting for an Iwaizumi Hajime and to give him the spare key to his apartment when he arrived.

He had, in the end, decided that no clothes were the best clothes, opting for just a gold chain and a tiny touch of cologne, both of which Iwaizumi had gotten him.

He laid back on his bed, propped comfortably by some of his numerous pillows, and lazily poured some lube onto his stomach, grinning a little to himself as he traced lazy patterns down his neatly trimmed happy trail and along the lines of his abs, giving his body a sheened look he knew would be irresistible.

He let his head fall back as he played with his nipples, his cock twitching in response. He liked it so much more when it was Iwaizumi, so he just closed his eyes and pictured the tanned god in all his glory. That made everything a lot easier. He was pretty quick to stop teasing himself, having very little patience for such things. Iwaizumi was the one who liked to touch every part of his body and torture him with gentle touches until he was begging.

His long fingers only stroked his cock briefly, hurrying instead to slide over his hole, rubbing around the edge of the tight ring as it twitched. He was regretting not waiting for Iwaizumi, but he thought his face would be worth it. He imagined how Iwaizumi would get that feral look in his eyes and come ravage him the second he walked in.

He practically shoved a finger in at the thought, groaning and tugging at himself to loosen up, trying to think how long it would be, hoping he wasn’t going too fast. He forced himself to slow down, his cock already getting hard from the movement of his finger. He was careful not to go too deep, not wanting to indulge himself in that until Iwaizumi was there.

He pushed in another finger and spread them apart, gasping and moaning at the slight sting, his hips bucking a little at the thought of the sting when he was full of long, thick, leaking dick. He whined, desperate to hear the door open.

A third finger was all he’d allow himself, actually kind of needed with how big Iwaizumi was. He was fully erect now, panting a bit as he worked himself open slowly, biting his lip and pushing his fingers in deep, his moans raising in volume as he spread his legs further.

Finally, he heard a click of the door, his cock jumping and his heart pounding as he pulled his knees up more and used his free hand to play with one of his nipples again. He panted softly, not holding back his voice as he moved his fingers inside, relaxing and letting himself be on display for his lover. The door to his room slowly opened, Iwaizumi standing there in slacks and a button down, his tie already loose.

“You really did start without me? Your loss.” Iwaizumi said, walking to the end of the bed and looking over Oikawa like he was a particularly delicious piece of meat, “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

“Ah… Mean, Iwa-chan… I wanted you to fuck me right away...” Oikawa said, moving his fingers slowly, spreading them wide for Iwaizumi to see, “I’m all ready for your big, fat cock… Don’t you want to put it inside me..?” He was using his most seductive voice but Iwaizumi wasn’t as easily swayed as his previous lovers. However, there was that look in his eyes, the one he got when he was going to make Oikawa regret teasing him.

“Yeah… I wanna fuck you real good,” Iwaizumi said almost casually as he started unbuttoning his shirt, Oikawa’s eyes greedily following his fingers, “But first I’m going to thoroughly enjoy myself.” He started climbing up the bed, Oikawa grabbing his tie with his free hand and pulling him closer gently.

Iwaizumi spread his hands over Oikawa’s chest, rubbing his nipples with his thumbs, making Oikawa’s fingers stutter inside himself. Iwaizumi was _so much better_  at that than Oikawa would ever be. He leaned into kiss him on his lower lip, eyes scanning Oikawa’s face as he grinned the tiniest grin.

Absolute torture.

Oikawa whined in annoyance, pulling Iwaizumi back in for another kiss, this one a bit more messy. He gripped Iwaizumi’s tie tighter, his fingers starting to seek out his prostate already. He should have waited. Damnit.

Iwaizumi chuckled, “Here… I’m taking over.” He said, dipping his fingers in some lube that had pooled near Oikawa’s navel, “You’re so sloppy...” It didn’t really sound insulting, especially when Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s wrist and pulled his fingers out, pushing his leg up a bit to look at him.

Oikawa’s dick twitched and leaked a drop of precome at being observed like this. His eyes flickering to Iwaizumi’s pants, where there was a prominent bulge. The distraction left him woefully unprepared for when Iwaizumi rubbed his thick fingers over his hole. Oikawa gasped and pushed his hips towards the sensation, groaning when Iwaizumi obliged him with two fingers, spreading him gently but with purpose.

“You did a decent job...” Iwaizumi commented, pushing in a third finger which made Oikawa arch up, grab onto his shirt, and moan loudly.

“Please get naked now.” Oikawa breathed out, rocking his hips lightly, his hole squeezing Iwaizumi’s fingers greedily as he bit at the inside of his lip.

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully, taking his tie in one hand and sliding it from Oikawa’s fingers, still fingering him as he unbuckled his belt and opened the fly of his pants. Oikawa couldn’t help but lick his lips at the huge dick that fell out of Iwaizumi’s boxers when he pushed his pants down, whining when he removed his fingers to rid himself of his shirt and tie.

“God, fuck… I want your cock so bad… Please fuck me...” He begged, which usually worked, but Iwaizumi seemed intent on making him pay for starting this without him. Iwaizumi laid down between Oikawa’s legs, kissing his inner thighs before he placed his mouth over him, arms wrapping around Oikawa’s thighs to hold him in place.

“Fuck! Ah! Not that… I’ll… I’ll come...” Oikawa panted out, whimpering when he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue deep inside him, his nose against his balls, sucking at him and prodding his insides, “W-Wait… I want… Fuck me...” He begged to no avail, Iwaizumi’s tight grip loosening on one of his thighs to grab Oikawa’s cock.

Iwaizumi was relentless with his mouth, far too skilled in Oikawa’s opinion, the wet heat from it making him melt. The hand on his erection was just unfair, he’d never last like this when he was already worked up. One glance from those dark hazel eyes was all it took, as if Iwaizumi had come up behind him and shoved him over the edge with one brief moment of eye contact.

He came all over his chest and stomach, his hips held in place by Iwaizumi’s strong arms tangled around him. He shuddered and tossed Iwaizumi a betrayed look, but his words died on his lips when he saw Iwaizumi’s tongue running over his lower lip as he pulled back.

“Iwa-chan...” Oikawa began, gasping as he was pulled down the bed by his thighs, Iwaizumi standing up and looming over him. There was that wild look. He was going to fuck him senseless and there was nothing to slow him down now, Oikawa’s ass a wet, stretched mess.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t come anymore,” Iwaizumi stated with something like a growl that made Oikawa shiver. He pulled Oikawa closer, so that his ass was on the edge of the bed, and lifted his hips.

Oikawa was shivering with aftershocks of his first orgasm and anticipation of his next as he eyed Iwaizumi’s biceps, his abs, and lastly, his gorgeous cock. He found himself jealous of the lube that clung to it and dripped down, sliding along the thick veins before Iwaizumi slicked it over his dick, positioning himself and grabbing Oikawa’s hips tightly.

“If it’s too much, say ‘red’ and I’ll stop.” Iwaizumi said in a low voice, meeting Oikawa’s eye.

“Too m- Ah! Mnh, god yes...” Oikawa couldn’t finish his question before he was being stretched further over Iwaizumi’s cock, “Yes, yes, yes...”

Iwaizumi took a steadying breath to keep himself from slamming his cock inside Oikawa, slowly pushing inside and stopping when Oikawa had taken all of it.

For his part, Oikawa was basically a goner the moment he finally felt his insides being reorganized to make room for Iwaizumi’s cock, his face falling slack, eyes a bit watery from the sting that even three fingers couldn’t stop. He loved it so much he tried moving his hips as Iwaizumi kept him still. One day he’d get him to let him ride that monstrous cock, even if it killed him.

Iwaizumi bumped his hips against Oikawa’s ass, getting a groan and a bead of precome out of him. He waited until Oikawa’s breath steadied, slowly pulling all the way back out. Oikawa sobbed out a moan, but was silenced as Iwaizumi thrust into him again, just a little faster, his voice cracking as the flare pushed inside him again.

Iwaizumi grinned a little, showing off his pearly white teeth that made Oikawa feel like he was going to be devoured, “See? You’re not really stretched out yet… Not for the way I’m gonna fuck you.” He pulled out again and Oikawa practically screamed in desperation.

“Ah, god, no, please.... Please fuck me…. Please… I can’t take this… Iwa-chan...” He babbled, working hard to free his hips, his hands gripping Iwaizumi’s wrists, “Please just… Don’t just… Please fuck me..!” He couldn’t form the words, couldn’t string his thoughts together.

“Hmm, but I am fucking you....?” Iwaizumi played dumb, thrusting into Oikawa again, faster, harder. Oikawa’s back cracked at how hard he arched up off the bed, digging his nails into Iwaizumi’s wrists, his breathing reduced to shuddered gasps and panting around moans. He felt light-headed, the breath-taking fullness then utterly complete emptiness over and over was breaking him little by little. He couldn’t think because every time a thought entered his mind, Iwaizumi’s massive cock filled him to the brim and forced it out of his head in lewd moans.

Iwaizumi kept up this awful tease, thrusting inside and pulling completely out, over and over, so many times Oikawa couldn’t remember, not that he was even trying to keep count. Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi pulled out again, “I… I’m…!” He screamed as Iwaizumi slammed into him, pushing him over the edge again.

But before Oikawa could clamp down on him and ride out his orgasm, Iwaizumi had pulled out again, leaving him uselessly clenching around nothing. It felt so good, but was so dissatisfying that it left tears in his eyes, “No! No!” He moaned as the orgasm shook through him without permission, “Iwa….chan….” He sobbed out, sounding very much like a spoiled brat.

“It’s okay… Do you really think I wouldn’t take care of you…?” Iwaizumi asked; this time there was no resistance from Oikawa’s body when he slid back in. No sting, just a sudden fullness inside his all too sensitive body. He choked out a moan, his hands flying up to grab Iwaizumi’s biceps, holding on for dear life as Iwaizumi started to really fuck him.

Each thrust worked a sound out of Oikawa, sometimes a whimper, maybe a moan, a few things he didn’t even know the name for, and broken ‘ _Iwa-chan_ ’s. His head fell to the side as Iwaizumi used his wet hole; his half-lidded eyes not leaving Iwaizumi’s face as he watched sweat drip down his temple. He felt like he couldn’t move, like every part of his body was overwhelmed in pleasure, his hips uselessly twitching and his legs squirming in Iwaizumi’s grip.

His third orgasm came much easier, though he seemed to be dry, a whine breaking with a sharp cry as his body tensed and squeezed the thick rod inside him. He raked his nails down Iwaizumi’s arms as he fucked him through his climax.

Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was a laugh or a sob that fell out of him when Iwaizumi kept going after that, his hands falling to the bed limply and his fingers grasping at nothing.

“Red..?” Iwaizumi asked in a gruff voice, breaking into Oikawa’s trance.

“No! Fuck no! Please, please come inside me, please… I need it… Oh fuck it’s so good Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whimpered, begging even though he still couldn’t really move his arms and his voice was raw, “Please come inside me...”

Iwaizumi let out a low groan at Oikawa’s pleas, letting go of one hip to reach up, bending Oikawa at the hips to angle him just right for each deep thrust, “You’re doing so good...” He said softly, starting to fuck Oikawa at a faster pace, “So fucking good…” He brushed some sweaty hair off Oikawa’s forehead, wiped at tear tracks Oikawa didn’t even know were there, “Do you want me to make you come again…?” He asked in a gentle tone, kissing Oikawa’s forehead.

“I… I can’t...” Oikawa sobbed mournfully, wanting to kiss Iwaizumi but not having the strength to lift his shoulders off the bed and do so, “I can’t come anymore...” He moaned, his body quivering and admitting defeat.

“We’ll see...” Iwaizumi pulled back, taking his hand from Oikawa’s face to drop it to his cock. Apparently, Oikawa had forgotten he could even receive pleasure from it, judging by the way his body jerked like he’d been shocked.

“Oh god… Oh fuck...” He whimpered, his body shaking but unable to resist in any way, “ _Hajime_...”

“That’s right… Just relax... ” Iwaizumi groaned, his own orgasm closing in on him, “I’m gonna make you come… You’re gonna come for me, right?” Oikawa nodded as vigorously as he could, doing as instructed.

Pleasure shot through every nerve on his body, buzzing up every hair on his skin, sobs of pleasure wracking his chest. Oikawa wasn’t prepared for pleasure like this, all-encompassing, mind-blanking pleasure. His limp body moved with Iwaizumi’s thrusts, his eyes trying to focus on Iwaizumi’s face but failing miserably.

He let them close, listening to Iwaizumi’s voice coaxing his orgasm out of him, “Yeah… Just like that… There you go… Just feel good...” He said, starting to move faster. Oikawa could feel it curling inside him again, so good it hurt, bringing fresh tears to his eyes.

“Iwa-chan...” He whimpered, gasping as he suddenly felt a strong arm lifting his useless body to press against Iwaizumi’s chest. The angle, the closeness, Iwaizumi’s scent, his sweat, his breath on Oikawa’s neck, everything was pushing Oikawa to another climax; his hands found some part of Iwaizumi’s skin to touch and he felt it like a burn inside him.

“Come on…. Let it go… Come for me, baby...”

Oikawa couldn’t have kept it in if he tried, Iwaizumi’s seldom used pet name absolutely destroying him. He came again, trembling in Iwaizumi’s arms as he twitched around the cock that felt like it was in his stomach in this position. He felt hot come spilling inside him as Iwaizumi finally came, a lot at that, some dribbling out of Oikawa’s used hole, dripping down his thighs.

Iwaizumi slowly laid them down, breathless as well, pulling Oikawa close, but not yet pulling out, “Are you okay...? You should really drink some water...” He said, carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

“Wait… I…. Let’s just lay here… Just for a… Minute...” Oikawa panted, curling up against Iwaizumi.

“Alright. But I'm cleaning you up properly before you fall asleep.”

“Ah… Thank you, Iwa-chan...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Stay tuned for more Porn With Plot! Thank you for reading!!<3


End file.
